


merry christmas, darling

by adlerirene



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine and Morgana are Besties, Gwen Loves Morgana, Hints of One-Sided Gwaine/Merlin, Minor Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana Hates Men, Morgana and Gwen are Girlfriends, Morgana is Trying Her Best, Morgana is a Softie, can you tell that I love Gwaine, like very minor but I think they're tragic and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlerirene/pseuds/adlerirene
Summary: It's finally Christmas in Camelot, and Gwen has moved into the castle following her father's death. As this is her first Christmas without her father, Morgana wants to help make it special, but how can she do that when Christmas means a lot to Gwen?With the attempted help of Arthur, Merlin, and Gwaine, she works to make the holidays a memorable occasion.Unfortunately, shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Gwaine & Morgana (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	merry christmas, darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmafrcst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmafrcst/gifts).



> Just a little interlude before I go back to posting Cherik but HEY SAM MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! I hope you like this and that I've done Morgwen justice <3 (Also I looked it up and apparently Christmas did exist in Arthurian legend)
> 
> Disclaimer: I have never written anything BBC Merlin before so YEAH
> 
> Title taken from the Carpenters song

The snow had finally begun to fall in Camelot. Gwen woke up alone, which, ever since she moved into the castle—or more accurately, Morgana’s room—was unusual. While the King’s Ward did not get much sleep, she preferred to lie in bed until Gwen herself woke up, liking to stay close until they were both awake, as the realm of dreams was not a comforting place to her.

But today, Gwen woke up alone.

She furrowed her brows, sitting up against the headboard to look around the room; Morgana was nowhere to be seen. She got up and pulled open the drapes, smiling as she looked out into the snow-covered courtyard. She would never get tired of how beautiful Camelot looked when it snowed, especially on Christmas Day, when the townspeople had put up lights and wreaths in preparation for their celebrations today. Christmas reminded her of her father, and her heart panged as she thought about all those Christmases they had spent together, excitedly exchanging presents as they sat by the fireside drinking hot chocolate. Sighing, she turned away from the window and went to get ready for the day.

And to look for her missing girlfriend.

-

Morgana paced up and down the room, her hands running through her hair frantically. “Oh god, Arthur. What am I supposed to get her?” she cried. Christmas had always been quite easy; Uther liked anything that came from her, and for Arthur, well she just gave him something shiny every year, and that seemed to keep him happy. Getting something for Gwen, however, was another thing entirely. Gwen mattered.

“Well-”

“This is her first Christmas without her father,” she said. “Do you know, she told me they had traditions, and presents, and hot chocolate or something. How the hell am I supposed to compete with that?”

“I think-”

“Hang on a second.” Morgana stalked over to where Arthur sat at the table, looming over him. “What are you getting Merlin?”

“Um, well…” He coughed awkwardly, and fiddled with the goblet in his hands.

“What?” She sighed exasperatedly. “Spit it out please, I don’t have all day.”

“Hmm,” he said. “Err, well.”

“Arthur.”

He looked up and eyed her meaningfully. “Guess.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Oh. Wait, what? _Oh._ Oh, gross. “Arthur Pendragon, you absolute slut,” she said. “You are disgusting.”

“Disgustingly romantic?”

“No, just disgusting.” She grimaced, beginning to pace around the room again, silently thanking whatever powerful forces out there that she wasn’t attracted to men.

“Well, I’m sorry,” Arthur sighed, rolling his eyes. “Where is Gwen, anyway?”

She sighed. “I told Merlin to keep her distracted today. Couldn’t have her finding out what I’m trying to plan.”

“Merlin?” Arthur laughed. “You sent _Merlin_ to keep her busy.”

“I-” she paused, glancing at him. “Should I not have?”

Arthur just laughed harder.

-

“Hey, Merlin.” Gwen ran up to him, tapping him on the shoulder.

Merlin startled. “Oh, um, hi Gwen.”

She cocked her head, raising an eyebrow at her friend. “You okay?” she asked. “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost or something.”

“Ah… Aha…” he gulped.

“Ohhh-kay. Have you seen Morgana anywhere? I haven’t seen her this morning at all.”

“Wh- What?” he laughed nervously. “Morgana? Who is Mor- I don’t kn- Um let’s go into town!” His voice broke at the end of the sentence and he grabbed onto Gwen’s arm, dragging her towards the direction of the market.

“Merlin!” she exclaimed. He was acting very, very strangely. She knew he was… eccentric, to say the least. But this was on another level entirely. “What’s going on with you?”

“Oh, nothing. I’m just- I’m just very excited for Christmas! I’ve still got to pick something out for Arthur, could you help?”

“Of course I’ll help.” Gwen grinned, looping her arm through Merlin’s. “Come on, let’s go.”

-

“You could get a tree?”

“Obviously,” Morgana said as she rolled her eyes. “I’ve already asked for one to be delivered, but that’s not the point here, you buffoon. The point is, I’m looking for something to _give_ to Gwen. I can’t exactly give her a bloody _tree_ , can I?”

Arthur sighed, thumping his head down on the table. “Morgana, we’ve been at this for hours, can’t you just get her, I don’t know, a girly hairbrush and call it a day?”

“What?” Morgana gasped.

“What.”

“I can’t- You- A- A _girly hairbrush_? What on earth?” she stuttered offendedly.

“I don’t see the problem here.”

“Ugh.” She got up from her chair. Gwen was worth so much more than a ‘girly hairbrush.’ “You know what, I’ll just ask someone else,” she told him as she walked out of the room.

“Hey!” Arthur yelled at her retreating back. “I still don’t see the problem here!”

-

Gwen sighed happily as she took in the decorations and the children playing with the snow on the streets. While she loved staying at the castle, there was always a part of her that would belong here, away from all the luxury and grandeur. “So,” she said. “Do you have any idea what you want to give Arthur?”

“Wh- What? Well- Uhhh… I don’t- I don’t know,” Merlin mumbled.

“Okay,” she laughed. “I get it. What do you give someone who already has everything they could ever ask for, right?”

“Hmm,” he hummed in agreement. “What are you getting Morgana, then?”

“Well,” Gwen said, chewing on her lip. “Morgana isn’t very fond of Christmas.”

Merlin’s eyes widened. “What gave you that idea?”

“She told me herself.”

“She did?” he asked incredulously.

“She implied it,” Gwen said. “She talked about how annoying it was to have to celebrate with Arthur and King Uther, and when I was told her about what I always did with my dad on Christmas she just went quiet.”

“Ah.”

“I’m going to change her mind though.”

“That’s the spirit!” Merlin whooped.

“I’m going to get her flowers, and then we’re going to have a nice dinner together.” She grinned. “It’s more about the experience, not the actual presents you know?”

“Good on you, Gwen. Let’s go find the perfect flowers, shall we?” he said, offering her his arm.

Gwen accepted, smiling at him. “Yes, let’s.”

-

Morgana rapped at the door frustratedly. “Gwaine! Hurry up you absolute-”

“Woah.” The door swung open.

“Finally,” she said, pushing past him and into the room.

Gwaine furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, kicking the door shut and following Morgana to where she sat at his desk. “What’s up?” he asked, flopping down onto his bed.

“You’ve been in many relationships, haven’t you.” A statement, not a question.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he gasped in mock offence.

Morgana rolled her eyes; she seemed to be doing that a lot today. “I need… relationship advice.”

“Oh no,” he groaned. “Please tell me you’re not breaking up with Gwen.”

“What?” she exclaimed. “Wh- Why would I- What?”

“Thank god.”

“Why would you even think that?” She slapped him on the leg. “I need help on what to give Gwen for Christmas.”

“Oh no,” he groaned again. “I’d rather you ask me how to break up with her, actually.”

She slapped him again. “What the hell?”

“Ow,” Gwaine complained. “I’m not-” he sighed, breaking off. “I’m not the most qualified person to be giving out this kind of advice, darling. Yes, I am very experienced in the field of courtship, but committed relationships? I don’t think so.”

“Please Gwaine, I really need your help.”

“Morgana,” he said gently. “I don’t do relationships.”

“But there must have been someone,” she sighed.

“I- There was-” he laughed bitterly, looking away. “Once, maybe. He- He’s with someone else now.”

Morgana looked at him sadly. “You really liked him, huh?”

“Yeah, I did.” Gwaine smiled wistfully. “I do.”

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“It’s alright,” he replied. “As long as he’s happy.”

“What-” she hesitated. “What would you have given him?”

“I- I couldn’t say.” Gwaine sat up, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts, and running a hand through his hair. “But this isn’t about me,” he grinned. “Let’s see. Do you know what Gwen did with her father at Christmas?”

“She told me that one of the things they did every year was have hot chocolate beside the fireplace together, but what does that have to do with anything?”

“That’s perfect!” He jumped up off the bed and grabbed her hand. “This is going to be so good. Come on, we can set up the tree in the drawing room as well.”

“What are you going on about?”

“You’ll see.”

-

“That’s your plan?” Morgana asked incredulously.

“Isn’t it brilliant?”

“Brilliantly stupid.”

“Why?” Gwaine whined. “I think it’s romantic.”

“The only things we have are a Christmas tree, which hasn’t even been set up by the way, and an _indoor_ picnic beside the fireplace. What am I supposed to give her?” she exclaimed.

Gwaine was the one to roll his eyes this time. “Morgana,” he sighed. “Christmas isn’t all about the gifts, you know? It’s more about the people, the experience. Getting together with those you love. Sappy things.”

“Ugh,” she moaned. “Fine, okay. It’s not like I have time to go and get something for her now. Help me set up this tree, idiot.”

“Of course, My Lady,” he grinned.

-

“Ready to head back?” Gwen asked.

“Hmm?” Merlin replied. “Oh! Yes, it’s been um… How many hours has it been?”

Gwen looked at him confusedly. “I haven’t really been keeping track, but it’s nearly dinnertime.”

“Okay that’s probably been enough time, right?” he mumbled under his breath.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“Nothing! Alright, let’s, uh, go. Yes, let’s go. Now. Back to the castle.”

“You know, Merlin,” Gwen said. “You are a very strange man.”

-

Gwaine stretched up, his hand not even grazing the top of the tree. “Can’t you just use your magic to put it up there?”

“No,” Morgana sighed. “I still haven’t learnt to fully control it, and I am not risking setting this thing on fire.”

He jumped this time, his hand barely touching the top. “You couldn’t have chosen a shorter tree?” he groaned.

“Well, I didn’t know it would be that tall when I asked for it.”

“Okay, what if I carry you on my shoulders?” Gwaine suggested. “Then you can reach the top and put the star on properly.”

“No way,” she said. “I am not doing that. What a preposterous suggestion. Can you imagine how _undignified_ that would be?”

Morgana did it.

“Move a little closer,” she told Gwaine, balancing precariously on his shoulders.

“I can’t exactly move much closer, Morgana. Why is this tree so damn wide?”

“I didn’t pick it out,” she sighed. “Now shut up so I can put this on before Gwen gets back.”

Footsteps sounded down the hall, and soon enough, the door to the drawing room swung open. “I thought I heard you guys in here,” a familiar voice said.

Gwaine looked over his shoulder. “Oh, hey Gwen!”

“Gwen?” Morgana yelped, twisting around violently.

Falling off of Gwaine and taking the whole tree with her.

-

Gwen rushed forward, dropping to her knees beside Morgana. “Oh my god, are you alright, love?”

Morgana sat up, clutching her head. “Besides my forever bruised ego, I think I’ll be fine.”

“I’m alright,” Gwaine said from his spot on the floor.

“Shut up,” Morgana replied.

Gwen was silent for a second, before she burst out laughing, her hand unsuccessfully muffling her sounds of mirth. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just- Oh god, your face when I came in! Why were you on Gwaine’s shoulders anyway?”

Morgana groaned, her face turning red as she buried it into Gwen’s shoulder. “We couldn’t reach the top of the tree,” she mumbled.

“What was that?”

“We couldn’t… Reach… The top of the tree.”

Gwen burst out laughing once more, and this time she was joined by Gwaine. “You’ve got to admit that was kind of funny, Morgana,” he said, sitting up and blinking slowly. “Besides the fact that I may have a concussion.

“Shut up,” she said.

He mimed a zipping motion at his lips.

“This was supposed to be-” Morgana sniffed. “It was supposed to be perfect…”

“It’s okay,” Gwen said, hugging the woman in her arms.

“No, it’s not,” Morgana sighed; her words muffled by Gwen’s shoulder. “Oh god, I’m so sorry angel. I’m not-” She broke off. “I’m sorry, you deserve so much better.”

“Hey… Hey,” Gwen pulled her hands out of Morgana’s grasp and cupped her face gently, looking at her, eyes soft. “No, don’t say that.”

“But I-”

Gwen cut her off with a kiss. “No. I don’t care if we don’t have a Christmas tree. I don’t care if we don’t exchange presents. Hell, I don’t even care if we don’t do anything special at all. What matters is that you’re here, and that I can spend Christmas with you.”

“Gwen I-”

“I do care if we have hot chocolate though. You did prepare that didn’t you?”

“Yes, I did,” Morgana laughed, kissing her again.

“Aww, you guys are sweet.”

“Shut up, Gwaine,” they said simultaneously, not looking away from one another.

“Okay, okay,” he stood up carefully. “Yup, I think I have a concussion. Anyway, Merry Christmas, ladies, I expect some of that hot chocolate tomorrow.”

“Go away,” said Morgana.

“Okay! Okay, I’m leaving now.”

“Merry Christmas, Gwaine!” Gwen called out at his retreating back, laughing as he pretended to stumble while shutting the door.

Morgana rolled her eyes. “Thank god he’s gone.”

“Hey.” Gwen nudged her. “He’s helped you a lot today.”

“And look at how that turned out!” Morgana smirked.

Gwen shook her head exasperatedly, standing up and pulling her girlfriend towards the couch. She cuddled up against her, grabbing a blanket and placing it over them. In her eyes, this was the best Christmas she could’ve ever asked for. She leaned forward, hands reaching up to cup Morgana's face, but paused. "Wait, is this why Merlin was acting so strangely today?"

"Oh god, I told him to keep you occupied for the day."

Gwen laughed, kissing her softly. “Merry Christmas, darling.”

“Merry Christmas, Gwen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this even if you aren't Sam!! I hope all of you are having a great holiday season <3
> 
> Kudos/comments/whatever are appreciated!


End file.
